fighttheprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Blake
Chloe Blake (born Chloe Foley) is one of the outbreak's survivors. A mysterious and reserved woman with a kindred soul, Chloe is always willing to lend a helping hand. With good weapon experience and medical expertise to boot, Chloe is a strong asset to the group. Chloe's past is later revealed to be complicated and dark - as she was a test subject for the mysterious "Project", the company responsible for the release of the outbreak. Chloe's body was injected with an antidote which allowed people in a certain proximity to her to have a chance at becoming immune to the outbreak, all part of the Project's bigger picture. Biography Pre-Outbreak: Complicated Childhood (1984 - 1995) Chloe Foley was born on February 16th, 1984 to unnamed parents in Melbourne, Australia. According to the nanny at the adoption center, Chloe's parents died in a tragic boating accident. Chloe was adopted at a measly two weeks old by Victor Ginovaef and handed down to her adoptive parents, Shannon and Reggie Blake. Chloe was eleven years old when the Project - the mysterious organization Chloe's parents belonged to -decided to take Chloe in for "testing". Reggie grew too attached to Chloe and loved her, causing a rift between Shannon and Reggie. A fight broke out between them the day Chloe was to be handed over for testing, and she ran into the closet. There, she witnessed Shannon slice Reggie's face open with a butcher knife. Horrified by her father's death, Chloe was snatched by Shannon and delivered to her superiors. Pre-Outbreak: The One (1995 - 2001) Chloe was tested for numerous years, and grew to befriend fellow test subject Chip Taylor, a young boy the same age as her. Chloe and Chip became increasingly brainwashed to love their time in captivity using a machine affectionatly called by the children "The Game", and Chip was later released back to the real world. When it came to be Chloe's time for release, she was injected with a needle (per usual) by Dr. Tai Chung and then her memories erased and placed with false ones by "The Game". Her time in testing isn't explained too thoroughly, but it is known that the injections were a common thing, as was her brainwashing by "The Game". Chloe was referred to as "The One" by her captors. Pre-Outbreak: Starting Over and On the Run (2001 - 2009) Chloe started life anew, with foggy memories of her past. Chloe attended medical school until she was approached by Roger Stanton, a man claiming to know information about her true past. Roger and Chloe had coffee together, where Roger revealed the murder of her father, her testing and everything. Roger was really Chip Taylor - Chloe's childhood friend - in disguise, who somehow regained all of his memories. Chloe fled the scene, until Chip was nearly assassinated, when she decided to leap in the car with him. She eventually was forced to kill the assassin and start a new life on the run with Chip. They fled from the Project for numerous years. While in North Dakota, Chip went off to the bar and disappeared, leaving behind a note that instructed Chloe to go to Las Vegas where he will meet her in a few days time. The Outbreak (July 2009) Chloe arrived in Las Vegas four days after Chip's disappearance. She met up and had drinks with locals Charles Duncan and Cindy Sandford. Shortly afterward, the zombie outbreak began and Chloe joined up with Charles. During her time in the outbreak, Chloe was a helpful and kind individual. This was highly showcased when Chloe assisted Ophie, who tripped and broke her leg, leading her alongside Charles and Gordon to the hospital during the most dangerous times where Ophie was given crutches and her wound attended to. Chloe and Kara Paradis rescued Griffin following a suicide attempt after he killed his own brother, who became infected and begged of Griffin to put him out of his misery, further solidifying her place in the group. Chloe eventually came to learn about her past due to Victor Ginovaef, who disguised himself as a mercenary working for the U.S. government sent to ferry survivors to safety, who was discovered after attempting to murder Chloe in her sleep. Chloe learned that Victor actually murdered Chip that night he disappeared and wrote the note himself, in order to lure Chloe to Las Vegas. He also told her that what Chip told her was true and that the injections she recieved were doses of the antidote, meaning that Chloe is the reason the survivors are alive. Chloe told Victor that she was in love with Chip and beats him. Later, Chloe is dragged off into the darkness of the forest by Victor, after he assaults Griffin and sneaking past Enrique and Maya. Chloe wakes up to find herself inside a helicopter with Victor, who is flying her "somewhere safe". He puts her to sleep with some chlorophorm. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a room with Victor and Dr. Chung, who welcome her "home". Chung puts her into a room to be given "The Game" so she can start life all over again, but an explosion interrupts, buying time for Chloe to escape. Following a long chase scene, Chloe leaps out a window into a garbage dump. She is chased by Victor and Chung, though she eventually loses them and reunites with Charles, Chelsea and Ashley. Chung arrives and holds them at gunpoint. While away from their vision, he had pushed a button a gadget which caused a reaction to an implant they injected into her, causing her to convulse and shake. She falls unconscious in Charles' arms, and Ashley begins interrogating Chung, but Chelsea finds it useless and ties him up. They take Chloe to the subway station, where everyone else is at, helping with the reconstruction of the subway that will lead them to the docks, where they hope to be taken home by rescue boats before bombs are dropped on the city. Chloe's convulsions become worse as Kara goes to look at her. Then Chloe begins the transformation into a full-fledged zombie. While Sharon and Derek hold guns at her, Charles begs them not to shoot and Chelsea demands to know from Chung if there's a way to turn her back since he did this to her, but he just stares at Zombie Chloe in complete awe. Critical Reception Chloe is raved by reviewers to be one of the show's strongest characters. Chloe was given the award of "Outstanding Female Lead" during the 2009 Rightees Award ceremony at the Righters Untie! Network, where Outbreak airs.